


Niedzielne słodkości

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock postanawia wpaść do Molly z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. To co zastaje w jej mieszkaniu, zdecydowanie mu się nie podoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedzielne słodkości

Sherlock Holmes szczerze nie znosił leniwych, słonecznych, niedzielnych popołudni. Jakimś dziwnym trafem nikomu nie chciało się wtedy popełniać przestępstw. Tak jakby utarczki z prawem w tym akurat dniu były większym grzechem niż zbrodnia sama w sobie. Co oczywiście, według detektywa, było idiotyczne.  
Nic nie mógł jednak na to poradzić, więc jak co tydzień siedział w pogrążonym ciszą salonie na Baker Street i nudził się jak mops. Wszystkie prowadzone przez niego ostatnio eksperymenty były już zakończone, na grę na skrzypcach nie miał nastroju, strzelanie po ścianach zostało kategorycznie zabronione przez panią Hudson, a John spędzał czas z rodziną. Sherlock miał w sobie chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, aby mu nie przeszkadzać. Co więc mu pozostało? Zanudzenie się na śmierć.  
Po kilkunastu minutach bezcelowego wpatrywania się w sufit, do głowy wpadł mu pewien, jego zdaniem genialny pomysł. Znał jedną osobę, która na pewno również spędzała to popołudnie samotnie ( obecność wrednego kota się nie liczy). Nic więc nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby wpadł do niej z wizytą i trochę pouprzykrzał jej życie (z czego ona i tak pewnie będzie zadowolona). Mogą ponudzić się we dwoje.  
Czym prędzej zmienił szlafrok na marynarkę, narzucił na siebie płaszcz i opuścił mieszkanie. Złapanie taksówki zajęło mu kilka minut. W połowie drogi stwierdził, że skoro wprasza się bez zapowiedzi, może powinien przynieść coś ze sobą. Na przykład jakieś ciastka czy wino. Szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Nikt nie wymagał od niego, aby był sztucznie uprzejmy. A już na pewno nie Molly. Po co więc miałby się wysilać? Ona i tak zawsze ma w domu coś słodkiego.  
Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy pojazd zatrzymał się przed jej blokiem. Bez słowa zapłacił taksówkarzowi i żwawym krokiem ruszył do swojego celu. Drzwi do klatki schodowej były akurat otwarte, więc nie musiał zdawać się na łaskę domofonu. Szybko pokonał kilkanaście schodów prowadzących na trzecie piętro i stając przed odpowiednimi drzwiami, nacisnął dzwonek. Zazwyczaj wchodził do jej mieszkania jak do swojego, nie kłopocząc się nawet pukaniem. Tym razem, chociaż nie miał wątpliwości, że jest sama ( nie umawiała się z nikim od dłuższego czasu, a rodzina odwiedzała ją sporadycznie), wolał grzecznie poczekać. Nie chciał jej wystraszyć, bo już zapewne przywykła do tego, że jego wizyty nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego.  
Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i w progu stanęła zaskoczona Molly. Ku zdziwieniu detektywa, nie miała na sobie dresu, który stanowił jej standardowy domowy ubiór, ale prostą, granatową spódnicę i liliową, dość elegancką bluzkę. Włosy, co robiła raczej rzadko, zostawiła rozpuszczone.  
\- Sherlock? – spytała niepewnie – Coś się stało?  
\- Wychodzisz gdzieś? – zignorował jej pytanie.  
\- Nie – odparła, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
\- To czemu się tak ubrałaś?  
Doktor Hooper spojrzała na swój strój, szukając w nim czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Nie znalazłszy niczego takiego, znów spojrzała na Holmesa. Patrzył na nią tym przeszywającym wzrokiem i wiedziała, że zaraz wyciągnie z tej obserwacji kolejne, jeszcze bardziej niedorzeczne wnioski.  
\- Może wejdziesz do środka? – zaproponowała, robiąc przejście w progu.  
Detektyw bez słowa skorzystał z zaproszenia. W przedpokoju mignęła mu dziwnie znajoma, czarna parasolka, ale nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi. Bez zatrzymania skierował się do salonu. Za sobą słyszał kroki Molly. Już z daleka dostrzegł nakryty obrusem stół, na którym stały dwie filiżanki, dwa talerzyki i patera z ciastem.  
Może liczyła na to, że przyjdzie i przygotowała się już wcześniej? Ale dlaczego w takim razie otwierając mu drzwi, była zaskoczona i nieco zestresowana? Odpowiedź na wszystkie te pytania uzyskał, stając na progu salonu. Za stołem popijając herbatę i pałaszując ciasto, siedział…  
\- Mycroft?! – wyrzucił z siebie zaszokowany i równocześnie oburzony detektyw.  
\- Oh, witaj drogi bracie – odparł niewzruszony starszy Holmes, nabijając na widelec kolejny kawałek szarlotki.  
Sherlock ze wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy obrócił się na pięcie w stronę zakłopotanej Molly.  
\- Co. On. Tu. Robi? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte żeby, jakby mówili o nieproszonym gościu panoszącym się po jego mieszkaniu.  
Patolog wyraźnie nie wiedziała jak wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Jako gospodyni powinna chyba przejąć inicjatywę, ale zupełnie nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć.  
\- Cóż… - zaczęła niepewnie – My… się czasem spotykamy.  
Detektyw wybałuszył na nią oczy i zdała sobie sprawę jak niefortunnie to zabrzmiało. Jakimś dziwnym trafem w jego obecności zawsze miała problemy z odpowiednim doborem słów.  
\- Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków – z opresji wybawił ją Mycroft, a brat obrócił się znów w jego stronę – Molly miała na myśli to, że w jedną niedzielę w miesiącu wpadam do niej aby skosztować jej słodkich specjałów – dodał, wskazując na ciasto.  
\- Molly? Od kiedy to w jesteście na ty?! – warknął Sherlock, ignorując zupełnie istotniejszą część wypowiedzi.  
\- Bo ja wiem… - zamyślił się starszy Holmes – Chyba od pierwszej mojej wizyty, zgadza się? – zwrócił się w stronę doktor Hooper.  
Ta tylko kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie.  
\- To znaczy od kiedy? – dopytywał detektyw.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, jakby żadne z nich nie chciało przyznać się do popełnionej zbrodni. Wpatrywał się w nich tak świdrującym wzrokiem, że Molly w końcu zmiękła.  
\- Niedługo po tym jak wyjechałeś rozbić siatkę Moriarty’ego – odparła cicho – Mycroft przyszedł, aby mi osobiście podziękować i przekazać mi, że nic ci nie jest. Akurat upiekłam wtedy sernik z czekoladą i postanowiłam poczęstować nim twojego brata i tak jakoś się zaczęło – na koniec wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.  
Dla Sherlocka było to jednak oburzające! Jakim prawem jego parszywy brat ośmieszył się zbliżyć do jego patolog? A może nawet zaprzyjaźnić? Trzy lata! Trwało to trzy lata! To chyba wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby się do kogoś przywiązać. A co jeśli to zaszło o wiele dalej?  
\- Jesteście razem? – wypalił, zanim zdążył się zastanowić.  
Molly pobladła, a Mycroft zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Doprawy, bracie, niczego głupszego chyba już nie mogłeś wymyślić – straszy Holmes pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem – Wiesz dobrze, że mam słabość do słodyczy – przyznał niechętnie – Molly piecze przepyszne ciasta, a ja tylko korzystał z okazji, aby ich zasmakować.  
\- Czyli po prostu ją wykorzystujesz? – rzucił oskarżycielsko detektyw.  
\- Nie bardziej niż ty – odgryzł się Mycroft.  
Molly zaczęła się czuć dziwnie, bo Holmesowie rozmawiali, jakby w ogóle jej tam nie było. Do tego jeszcze zaczęli się mierzyć zawistnym wzrokiem. I to wszystko w jej własnym mieszkaniu. Nie była przygotowana na takie spotkanie, bo nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek do niego dojdzie. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli zaraz nie wkroczy do akcji, to jej goście za chwilę skoczą sobie do gardeł.  
\- Chłopaki, dajcie spokój – zwróciła się do nich jak do niesfornych dzieci – Sherlock, usiądziesz z nami? Przyniosę ci filiżankę i talerz.  
Nieco zdenerwowana gospodyni zniknęła w kuchni, a detektyw postanowił wykorzystać chwilę sam na sam z bratem.  
\- Chcesz mi ukraść moją patolog? – warknął, nachylając się w jego stronę.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – odsapnął Mycroft – Molly nie interesuje mnie w tym sensie. Wiem, że sprawiam jej radość swoimi wizytami. Kiedy zniknąłeś czuła się nieco samotna i potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać o tobie jak o żywym człowieku. Byłem jedyną osobą, która mogła jej to dać. W dodatku jest po prostu dobra w tym co robi. I nigdy nie odmawia, kiedy ją o coś poproszę. Poza tym ona wcale nie jest twoja.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Pracuje dla ciebie?  
\- Czasami. Najczęściej przy bardzo tajnych misjach. Dziewczyna potrafi dotrzymać sekretu.  
Co do tego detektyw nie miał wątpliwości. Przez dwa lata ukrywała przed bliskimi, że jego śmierć była sfingowana. Wiedział jak dużo musiało ją to kosztować, a mimo wszystko dochowała jego tajemnicy. Była jego najbardziej zaufanym współpracownikiem. Dlaczego Mycroft nie mógł znaleźć sobie kogoś dla siebie, tylko postanowił mu ją ukraść?  
Nie zdążył go jednak o to zapytać, ponieważ Molly wróciła do salonu. Przy wolnym krześle ustawiła dodatkowe nakrycie, a sama zajęła swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.  
Detektyw nie spuszczając z brata czujnego wzroku, usiadł na przydzielonym mu krześle. Nim się obejrzał, pani domu nalała mu herbaty i nałożyła na talerz kawałek szarlotki. Nie miał w zwyczaju jeść słodyczy (głównie na przekór starszemu Holmesowi, który je uwielbiał), ale ciasto wyglądało tak zachęcająco, że postanowił spróbować. Poza tym nie chciał robić przykrości Molly, która zapewne się nad nim napracowała. I rzeczywiście było przepyszne. Nie mógł jednak przyznać tego głośno. Nie da bratu tej satysfakcji.  
\- Więc… - zaczęła patolog, chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę – Co się stało, że przyszedłeś? – zapytała Sherlocka, biorąc łyk herbaty.  
\- A czy coś musiało się stać? – odparł oschle.  
Molly zrobiła zakłopotaną minę.  
\- Do tej pory zjawiałeś się w moim mieszkaniu, tylko wtedy, gdy czegoś ode mnie potrzebowałeś.  
Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, bo rzeczywiście tak było. Nie chciał również przyznawać się w obecność brata, że postanowił odwiedzić doktor Hooper bez konkretnego powodu, bo wtedy dałby mu tylko pretekst do drwin. Postanowił więc nie komentować uwagi patolog i skupił się na swoim kawałku szarlotki.  
Kolejny moment milczenia przerwało westchnienie starszego Holmesa.  
\- Na mnie już chyba czas – oznajmił, wstając od stołu, a gospodyni zrobiła to samo – Jak zwykle wszystko było przepyszne – dodał w jej stronę z uśmiechem.  
\- Niezmiernie się cieszę – odparła zarumieniona Molly, a Sherlock na ten widok przewrócił tylko oczami – Mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz znów za miesiąc. Mam w planach zrobić tort bezowy.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie mógłbym tego przegapić – odparł, podchodząc do niej, obejmując ją lekko i całując ją delikatnie w policzek. Patolog nie była tym zaskoczona, więc musieli mieć w zwyczaju takie nazbyt wylewne pożegnania – Do zobaczenia, bracie – rzucił jeszcze w stronę detektywa i ruszył do przedpokoju. Gospodyni chciała go odprowadzić, ale gestem pokazał jej, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
Sherlock starając się nie okazać swojego wzburzenia, w ciszy dokończył szarlotkę, a potem pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą.  
Jak on śmiał tak bezwstydnie się do niej przystawiać?! Może w rzeczywistości ta dwójka miała się ku sobie, tylko chcieli to przed nim ukryć? W końcu spotykali się za jego plecami. I pewnie robiliby to nadal, gdyby ich dzisiaj nie nakrył. Powinni byli mu o tym powiedzieć, jak tylko wrócił do Londynu! Od tego czasu minął ponad rok, a on żył w nieświadomość. Sherlock Holmes nie znosił niewiedzy. A już zwłaszcza takiej, która dotyczyła jego bliskich.  
\- Mnie nigdy nie zaprosiłaś – mruknął pod nosem, kiedy Molly znów zajęła swoje miejsce.  
\- Słucham? – spytała zdezorientowana patolog.  
\- Mnie nigdy nie zaprosiłaś na ciasto – powtórzył głośniej – A jego tak – dodał obrażony.  
I tak naprawdę to go bolało najbardziej. Sama obecność Mycrofta w mieszkaniu doktor Hooper nie była taka straszna. W głębi duszy detektyw był przekonany, że jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia co do ewentualnego związku Molly i jego brata są całkowicie absurdalne. Przecież zupełnie do siebie nie pasowali! Co najwyżej mogła ich łączyć jakaś dziwna forma przyjaźni, ale zapewne była to po prostu obustronna uprzejmość. Tylko dlaczego w takim razie starszy Holmes był regularnie zapraszany w skromne progi Molly, a on, jej najlepszy przyjaciel, nie?  
\- Oh… cóż… - plątała się patolog zaskoczona jego pytaniem – Nie sądziłam… Nie sądziłam, że chciałbyś tak po prostu do mnie przyjść i spędzić popołudnie na… właściwie to niczym. Zazwyczaj masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty…  
Sherlockowi zrobiło się trochę smutno. Naprawdę tak o nim myślała? No dobrze, wiele razy odrzucał jej próby umówienia się na przyjacielskie spotkanie. I to w dość drastyczny sposób. Ale czy nie widziała, że się zmienił? Dlaczego chociaż nie spróbowała? Może akurat by ją zaskoczył i się zgodził.  
\- W niedziele przeważnie się nudzę – odparł. Chciał, aby zabrzmiało to obojętnie, ale chyba nie wyszło, bo Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Dlatego dzisiaj przyszedłeś? – spytała łagodnie – Bo się nudziłeś?  
Detektyw niechętnie pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. Postanowił się już nie pogrążać, dodając, że z góry założył, iż ona jest sama w domu i również nie robi nic pożytecznego.  
\- Sherlock, dobrze wiesz, że nie potrzebujesz mojego zaproszenia – oznajmiła patolog – Możesz mnie odwiedzać, kiedy tylko chcesz. Moje drzwi są dla ciebie otwarte o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
Mimo, iż detektyw doskonale wiedział o tym przywileju i często go wykorzystywał, to zapewnienie bardzo go ucieszyło. Świadomość, że on ma nieograniczony dostęp do mieszkania Molly, a jego bratu przysługuje tylko przepustka raz w miesiącu, od razu poprawiła mu humor. Jednak to on jest ważniejszy!  
\- Czyli mogę przyjść za tydzień? W niedzielę? – spytał, starając się ukryć nutkę nadziei w głosie.  
\- Oczywiście, głuptasie – odparła patolog z uśmiechem – Jeśli chcesz, mogę też coś ci upiec.  
\- Było by wspaniale – odparł, nakładając sobie na talerz kolejny kawałek wyśmienitej szarlotki.

**Author's Note:**

> I mamy następny shot :) Pierwszy raz w moich opowiadaniach pojawił się Mycroft. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wypadł :P  
> Kolejna publikacja za tydzień.  
> Dziękuję za Kudos pod ostatnim postem :)  
> Pozdrawiam


End file.
